


Jack's Mistake

by AkeraWolfe24



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Jack Has Issues, M/M, One-Shot, Poor Will, Possessive Hannibal, Protective Hannibal, Slash pairing, Slight OOC Jack Crawford, Slight OOC Will Graham, Will knows and doesn't care, mentions of cannibalism, murder husbands?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeraWolfe24/pseuds/AkeraWolfe24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has finally pushed Will too far. So Will seeks comfort in the arms of the one man he knows he can trust the Chesapeake Ripper himself, Hannibal. Now with Will by his side, there is no one that can stop Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I recently just started to watch Hannibal and I have fallen in love with the show completely, especially the characters. Not to mention the pairing of Will and Hannibal...can we all just agree that that is a great pairing?  
> Even though the series won't be renewed for another season, I still plan on finishing it and perhaps writing more works from this pairing as I go along.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

 

Will tried to control the shaking of his body but with all that has occurred in the past few weeks, he just couldn't seem to get a handle on it. With all the murders that had been going around the city lately and Jack's personal mission of catching the Chesapeake Ripper, Will found himself stretched much thinner than he had ever been before and that is what frightened him.

Will always knew that he had his limits and he had been assured by Jack that he wouldn't push him past those limits at all. But now as Will sat in Jack's office and Jack yelled at Will for not being able to find the Ripper, Will came to the realization that Jack really didn't care about him or his well-being. All Jack seemed to care about was finding the Ripper and it seemed that he didn't care who he hurt along the way to achieve his goal.

Will thought of Abigail and how she was doing in the hospital as he tried to block out the image of her father leering at him from the doorway. Will's hallucinations had only increased in activity and it was becoming so bad that he was beginning to not being able to separate his hallucinations from reality.

"Will! Are you even listening to me!?!" Jack yelled, just inches from Will's face causing the young man to practically jump out of his skin in shock and fright.

Will looked around the room and saw the rest of the team were looking at him with concern as Alana got up to come sit by him. But before she could get halfway across the room, Will was up on his feet as he pushed Jack away from him and ran out the door.

He ignored the calls of his name as he ran out of the building and to his car. He had no idea how he was able to start the engine, much less drive but he knew he had to get away from there and somewhere safe. And there was only one place, other than Wolf Trap, where he felt safe from the world right now. He just hoped and prayed that his saving grace was home because Will really needed him right now.

* * *

Hannibal was just sitting down in his office to do some work when he heard frantic knocking on his front door. As he got up from his desk, his cell started ringing as he glanced at the caller ID. Seeing that it was Jack, Hannibal decided to ignore it as he didn't particularly like Jack and really didn't enjoy his company, even though Hannibal invited him over for dinner. As Hannibal reached the door, he peered through the peephole and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Will on the other side. Hannibal opened the door but before he could speak a word, Will was in his arms; holding him tightly as his smaller body trembled harshly.

Hannibal was shocked into stillness for a few moments but a slight whimper from Will made him finally go into action. He wrapped his arms around Will as he closed the door with his foot and lead Will inside his office as he sat them both down on the sofa there. Hannibal tried to get Will to pull back a little so that Hannibal could see his face but every time he tried Will's grip on Hannibal's shirt would become tighter and the smaller man seemed to get even closer to Hannibal.

Hannibal stopped trying to get Will away from him and settled for just wrapping his arms around Will and holding him. He brought up one hand and started threading it through Will's hair as he began to speak in a calming voice as he hoped to calm the trembling man.

"Shh…Dear Will. Hush now. You're safe. I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong, dear Will." Hannibal spoke very calmly, afraid that Will would bolt at any moment but as minutes passed it became obvious that Will wasn't going anywhere.

Hannibal just sat there as he waited for Will to calm down as he hugged the smaller man close and whispered words of comfort in his ear. Finally after what seemed like hours, Will had calmed himself enough where he leaned away from Hannibal, but Hannibal noticed that Will never made an attempt to leave Hannibal's arms and while that made the older man happy, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly had occurred to make his dear Will act this way.

"I don't want to do it anymore Hannibal," Will spoke softly as he laid his head on Hannibal's chest as he sighed.

"Do what dear Will?" Hannibal asked, his fingers making their way back into Will's hair to thread through it gently.

"I don't want to work on these murders anymore. I can't do it anymore Hannibal," Will pulled back and looked at Hannibal with tears in his eyes. "Jack pushes me too far and then even further when I tell him that I can't do it. He is so obsessed with finding the Ripper that he has forgotten his word to me about making sure I'm still sane. I can feel it Hannibal, my sanity…my life is being drained away and I'm tired of it. I'm so tired Hannibal."

Will finished as he laid his head back onto Hannibal's chest as he tightened his hold on the older man's shirt before he began speaking softly again.

"I know in case you're wondering," Will spoke softly as he nuzzled into Hannibal's chest as he listened to the strong heartbeat beneath him.

"Know what my dear Will?" Hannibal asked, as he glanced down at the top of Will's head.

"I know you're the Chesapeake Ripper. I've known for some time now but I could never bring myself to tell anyone. I didn't know why at the time but now I do," Will lifted his head up and met Hannibal's eyes as he stared into them. "It's because you make me feel safe Hannibal. Even if you are a serial killer and a cannibal, yes I know about that too don't look so shocked. You are the only person in this world that I feel completely safe with. At first this thought scared me, frightened me even but now that I have thought about it, I know it to be true."

Will grew quiet after that as he moved to snuggle back into Hannibal as he seemed to give Hannibal time to process what all had just happened.

Hannibal for the first time in a long time was completely shocked. He knew that Will was an amazing investigator and empath but he had no idea that he had already figured out who and what Hannibal was. As the shock faded away, pride soon took its place followed by the need to not only protect Will but to claim Will so that no other could lay claim to him.

Hannibal chuckled as he looked down at Will, who once again looked up to meet his eyes. Hannibal stared at Will's eyes for a moment, searching them for deception but happily he found none. All he saw in his dear Will's eyes were devotion, love, lust, desire and complete trust. Hannibal threaded his fingers through the back of Will's hair as he leaned down; he watched as Will didn't even fight him and simply closed his eyes as their lips met softly.

Will's eyes seem to want to roll into the back of his head as he finally was able to kiss the man that he loved so much. Will easily let Hannibal take control of the kiss, more than happy to just sit back and let the older man take full control. Will moaned the taste of Hannibal as he opened his mouth to allow Hannibal's tongue to intertwine with his own. Hannibal's taste was like nothing else that Will had ever tasted of before. Hannibal tasted of pure darkness, danger and copper. Will knew that the copper was from all of the human flesh that the man consumed and couldn't help but find himself slowly becoming addicted to the taste as well. Perhaps being with Hannibal wasn't going to be as difficult as Will had imagined, especially after discovering the man's deep dark and deadly secret.

Hannibal groaned lowly, the sound vibrating in his chest as he tasted his Will for the first time. Will tasted so delicious that it was hard for Hannibal to describe. Where Hannibal was dark, Will was light and he tasted exactly of that. Will tasted to Hannibal what the warm sun felt like, what a fire would taste like if one were to try. Hannibal found himself quickly addicted to the taste as his tongue ventured into his dear Will's mouth, massaging the other's tongue in a dance that was centuries old.

When the two finally pull apart, both are out of breathe; Will more so than Hannibal as Will's face was flushed and he was slightly panting as Will just smiled up at Hannibal before nuzzling into the older man's neck, sighing happily and finally able to fully relax as he allowed his body to fully rest against Hannibal's.

Hannibal chuckled softly at Will before he spoke gently, "I should have known you alone would figure it out my dear Will. I shouldn't have ever allowed a thread of doubt to enter my mind about your skills. But tell me my dear one, does it not bother you that I feast upon humans and have even fed them to my dinner guests more times than I can count?"

Will was silent for a few moments before he nipped at Hannibal's neck, causing the older man to groan lightly before he answered him. "No Hannibal, it doesn't bother me at all. In fact, it's one of many things that I find attractive about you. I would even like to join you, even though you've fed them to me before when I attended one of your dinners."

Hannibal couldn't help but to laugh at the response he got as he held Will closer to him, bringing the younger man into a deep kiss again. Once they separated a few moments later, Hannibal smirked down at Will and told him, "Yes my dear Will, you are the perfect match for me in every way. And I will cherish, protect, love and provide for you always."

* * *

A few months has passed since Will had entered Hannibal's home and became a permanent fixture in the serial killer's life. Hannibal didn't mind at all when Will had asked if he could move in with his lover, saying that Hannibal was the only one who kept the nightmares at bay.

At first Hannibal thought that it was funny that he, himself being a nightmare, was able to keep the other nightmares away from his dear Will. But after the first few nights of having Will in his bed, Hannibal himself wondered how he had ever had a full night's sleep without having the young man sleeping beside him; curled up into his chest as if he was always meant to be there.

Hannibal even took it upon himself to not only take Will into his home but that of Will's dogs. He knew his younger lover loved those dogs and thought of them as family and Hannibal didn't want to cause his Will any pain to be separated from them. This was why a few days after Will had officially began moving in, Hannibal called a contractor and had his entire back yard redone to make room for Winston and the other dogs.

Will was ecstatic when he found out that Hannibal was willing to put him with his dogs, to which Hannibal replied as he kissed Will on the cheek, "They are your family dear Will and you love them, I would never try to separate you from them."

It was agreed upon that the dogs would stay outside in their new yard and custom built dog houses that put other dog houses to shame. This made Will very happy along with all of his dogs as they quickly became accustomed to not only living outside but their new home.

Hannibal had promised however, that on special occasions that the dogs could some into the house and stay in one of the bottom bedrooms that he had remodeled to be a doggy playground. Will had agreed fully and both decided that they would bring the dogs in whenever it got too hot or too cold outside or if the weather took a turn for the worse.

The major change that had occurred over the last few months, other than Will moving in of course was that Will had completely quit the FBI and teaching. He was not only tired of working for the FBI but was tired of being a teacher and just wanted to stay at home.

That suited Hannibal just fine because he worked out of his home and being able to spend all of his time with his dear Will appealed to the doctor more than words could say. Not to mention Hannibal got such pleasure out of hearing Will tell Jack off over the phone as Jack insisted on calling nearly every single day.

Neither Hannibal nor Will took mind of anything Jack said however, and moved on with their lives.

Hannibal had agreed upon Will moving in that he would show Will how to properly cut up and clean human organs. Will caught on very fast, much to the pleasure of Hannibal as he now fully agreed that Will was meant for a life like this all along.

Will himself was a bit surprised at first at how quickly he got the hang of butchering human organs and he knew on some odd level that this should have disgusted him. But it didn't and he didn't dwell on the thought at all. He was happy that Hannibal was showing him what all he did and told Will about his past killings.

Since the two had moved in together, the need for the Chesapeake Ripper to kill had grown since now there were two cannibalistic mouths to feed; not to mention the dogs, which had become spoiled on the taste of human bones as delicious treats. The news had been covering multiple murders over the past few months, sometimes three a week. Though Hannibal was only responsible for the first two as there seemed to be another copy-cat on the loose again, this irked Hannibal to no odd end. He prided himself in his work while this copy-cat was sloppy and wasted good meat that could have proven to be delicious if it had been handled correctly.

Will couldn't help but laugh lightly at the news report the next morning saying that the Ripper had struck again, but instead of taking any organs he had left the kill intact. Will knew that this was the copy-cat killer from how the body was displayed. There was a message written behind the body in the blood of the victim that read 'Copy-Cat'; Will shook his head in fondness as he moved on to the kitchen to select some meat for the meal that night.

As he started chopping up the tomatoes in the way that Hannibal had showed him, he felt strong arms wrap around him. He sighed happily and leaned back into Hannibal, once again so happy that he had such a strong lover.

Hannibal nuzzled into Will's neck and smirked when Will arched his neck to the side to give Hannibal more access to the delicious flesh. Hannibal nipped and sucked on the skin, until he had left a mark. He pulled back and admired his work with a self-satisfied smirk as he moved to mark the other side of Will's neck.

Will simply rolled his eyes and allowed his lover to mark him as much as he wanted. And if Will was honest with himself, he loved it when Hannibal got all possessive of him and wanted to show everyone that Will was his. And since Alana and Jack were coming to join them for dinner tonight for the first time since Will had moved in, Will knew that Hannibal was feeling extra possessive and protective.

"You know they're going to be able to see the marks, Hannibal." Will commented but made no attempt to stop Hannibal, just simply moving his neck to allow his older lover more access to his neck.

Hannibal said nothing but hummed in affirmation against Will's neck as he continued to mark it to his own satisfaction. He knew and wanted both Alana and Jack to see the marks on his dear Will. He wanted it to be perfectly clear that Will was his and his alone; and Hannibal had no intention of sharing his young lover with anyone, much less those two.

Will just rolled his eyes as he smiled as he continued to chop the tomatoes and allowed Hannibal to fully mark his territory to speak. He couldn't help but smirk as the thought of Alana and Jack's face when they saw the marks. For being such good investigators, the two really had no full idea of why Will had moved in Hannibal.

Hannibal's head perked up as he heard Winston and the other dogs bark, signaling someone had driven up as he reluctantly removed himself from Will's back as he gently kissed his check, as he made his way out of the kitchen towards the front door to great their guests.

* * *

Dinner had gone off without incident but Will had a feeling that it was not meant to last and he was correct in assumption. Alana had been staring at his neck the whole night, while Jack seemed to have not taken notice at all which didn't surprise Will at all in the slightest. So when Hannibal excused himself to go into the kitchen and asked if Jack would help him, Alana seemed to think this was her chance as Will prepared himself for her questions.

"Will…what is that on your neck?" Alana asked, as she looked at the marks and then back up to Will's eyes.

Will rolled his eyes as he sighed, "What do you think they are Alana? You're the one that has been staring at them all evening, so you should know what they are."

Alana looked shocked at his response before she leaned forward and whispered slightly, "He's not…not forcing you is he?"

Will gripped the table in anger as he fought the urge to reach across the table and slit her pretty little throat but he restrained himself and settled for glaring at her, "What did you just say?"

"Will…I'm concerned about you…Hannibal…well he's not a good person Will, he'll only hurt you…" Alana replied softly as she winced slightly at the degree of glare that she received.

"Hannibal has done more for me in these past few months than anyone ever has before, including you and Jack," Will spat out, his anger seemingly getting the better of him as he jumped at the chance to protect his lover. "He has done nothing to me that I didn't want him to and for your information I was the one who made the first move. So no Alana, he's not forcing me to do anything and if you ever speak of him like that again, I will throw you out of this house on your little bitch ass so fast you won't even realize what happened."

Alana looked constrict and nodded her head as she apologized, "I'm sorry Will. I just want to make sure that you're safe and happy here. And if Hannibal makes you feel those things then I will leave it be and won't say anything else on the matter. Just be careful of Jack tonight Will and try not to be alone with him if you can help it."

Will was relieved that Alana had dropped the subject of him and Hannibal but looked confused as she warned him about Jack. "Why should I be careful Alana? I've been alone with Jack before."

"Yes Will you have," Alana replied as she once again leaned forward to speak. "But Jack has never been told no before and the fact that you not only told him no but quit all together makes Jack that more determined. And I hate to say it but I am afraid that he will hurt you, without meaning to of course but I am afraid that he might hurt you if you're alone with him. Just be careful."

Will nodded his head as they fell into silence as Hannibal and Jack returned with dessert; as Will met Hannibal's eyes and silent told him that he would talk with him later that evening.

Hannibal gave his young lover a slight nod back before he served dessert and they all dug in happily.

* * *

After dessert had been eaten, Hannibal, Alana and Jack all went into the office in order to have a late night drink while Will made his way to the dogs in order to feed them the leftovers.

As Will was coming back into the kitchen, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he knew he wasn't alone. Out of the corner of his eye, he discovered that it was Jack that had ventured into the kitchen, an empty glass of bourbon in his hand. Will decided to ignore his old boss and went about putting things in their places in the kitchen, knowing that Hannibal would appreciate the gesture. As Will turned to place some dishes in the dish washer, he found his path blocked by Jack.

Jack loomed over Will and Will couldn't help but feel slightly afraid at the look in Jack's eyes, which held not only disappointment but slight rage.

"Why did you quit Will?" Jack demanded more than asked.

"I told you that Jack. I was tired of it all so I quit. What is there not to understand?" Will replied as he moved around Jack, only to have to arm grabbed roughly as Jack jerked him towards him.

"No Will, you didn't quit just because of that. You quit because you wanted to become Lecter's little house bitch wasn't it? You think I don't see those marks on your neck? A person would have to be blind not to notice them. No you quit because you are a little chicken shit bitch and you wanted to be on your knees with a dick in your mouth," Jack growled out, as his grip tightened on Will's arm.

"Jack…Jack…let go of my arm…you're hurting me…" Will winced slightly, knowing that there would be a bruise there in the morning.

Jack leaned down and sneered at Will, "I haven't even begun to hurt you yet little bitch. No one tells me no, especially not a cock-slut like you. Maybe I should show you what a real man does to a bitch…"

Will's mind blanked for a few seconds before his thoughts turned to one thing, he wanted Hannibal. He needed to get to Hannibal. Hannibal would keep him safe. Hannibal would protect him.

So when Jack leaned closer as he sniffed Will's neck, causing Will to shiver in disgust and fear; the young man did the only thing he could think of at the time. He took the plate that he had in his hand and brought it up and broke it across Jack's head.

The hit stunned Jack long enough and Will took off towards the study where he knew Hannibal was. As he burst through the door, he ignored Alana's concerned words and just flew into Hannibal's arms as he allowed his tears to finally fall.

Hannibal in true fashion didn't even flinch when Will threw himself at him and only wrapped his arms around his distraught lover tightly. He wondered what had caused his lover such distress until his eyes caught sight of Jack entering the room, holding his head that seemed to be bleeding. Hannibal glared and growled low in his throat as he quickly figured it out that Jack was the cause of his dear Will's distress.

While Alana went to check on Jack, Hannibal made to pull Will towards the couch only to stop completely when he heard Will whimper in pain at having his arm touched.

"Will?" Hannibal whispered softly, his eyes sharp and focused on his young lover as he met his tear filled eyes.

"My arm hurts Hannibal…Jack, he…he hurt it." Will replied as he trembled in his older lover's arms. He knew that he shouldn't be acting this way but what Jack had did had really scared him and all he wanted was for Hannibal to make it better.

Hannibal gently let Will to the couch as he sat down beside him. He gently took his lover's arm as he removed the dinner jacket and made to roll the sleeve up.

Will winced at the action which caused Hannibal to stop for fear of hurting his dear Will more. Will looked at Hannibal and shook his head, silently telling him that rolling up the sleeve really hurt his arm and Will was glad that Hannibal understood immediately.

Hannibal went to his desk as he returned with a letter opener that he kept there and carefully cut the sleeve to reveal Will's arm. Hannibal's jaw clenched as his eyes flashed in deadly anger as he caught sight of his lover's arm.

A huge hand print could clearly be seen on Will's pale arm that was now turning dark black and blue. Jack's hand was much bigger than Will's arm so Hannibal knew that the hand print went all the way around his lover's arm and that angered Hannibal.

"Get him out Alana," Hannibal growled as he stood up to stalk toward Jack and Alana.

Alana jumped up at Hannibal's words as she looked stunned for a moment. "Hannibal…what…"

"Get him out! I will not have him in my home! Hurting my lover! Get him out now!" Hannibal yelled his cool composer lost completely as he fought not to slit Jack's throat with the letter opener in his hand.

Alana still looked confused until she finally caught sight of Will's arm as Will got up to stand beside Hannibal, shaking slightly. Alana gasped, her hand covering her mouth as she turned and glared at Jack.

"How could you Jack!?!" Alana screamed in anger, anger that someone she considered a close friend had been hurt by a man that he had once trusted.

Jack just scoffed as he got up and staggered towards the door. Not saying a word as he left the house and went out to wait in Alana's car.

She stood there silently for a moment before she turned and looked sadly at Hannibal, who now had Will cradled in his arms as Will cried into the elder's chest.

"I'm so sorry Will. Hannibal, I won't bring him here again. Do you…do you want to press chargers? You're within your rights if you wish."

Before Hannibal could reply, Will turned his head and looked at Alana with tears coming from his eyes. "No Alana, I just never want to see him again. If he comes back, we will get a restraining order but I never want to see that man again. You are still welcomed here but not him."

Alana didn't look happy as she looked up at Hannibal who shared her look of unhappiness but nodded in agreement of Will. And it was then that Alana could see that Hannibal really did care for Will and that made her happy.

"I don't blame you Will. I will see you later, ok? Call me if you change your mind or if you need anything; either of you," She replied as she made her way out of the house and to her car.

Both men were silent as they listened for the car to drive off before Hannibal growled lowly in anger.

"I want him dead, dear Will. I want his blood to flow from his veins for what he did to you. I want to watch the miserable life he holds to leave him slowly and painfully," Hannibal growled lowly.

"So do I Hannibal. But not now, now would be too soon." Will replied as he nuzzled deeply into Hannibal's chest, enjoying the feel of his lover.

Hannibal knew that Will was right, that if Hannibal killed Jack now then all fingers would point to them, especially when Alana had witnessed what Jack had did and how Hannibal reacted. Hannibal sighed and knew that he was in for a long wait, but waiting was something he could do; especially when it came to righting a wrong that had been done against someone that he cared deeply about.

"Alright dear Will, you're right. I will wait," Hannibal agreed, gently kissing Will on the head. "Besides, it'll give me time to plan something perfect for our dear friend Jack."

Will giggled slightly as he leaned up and kissed Hannibal's lips as he pulled back with a smirk.

"I’m sure you'll come up with something that is beyond perfect my love. But I do have one request."

"Anything my dear Will, anything," Hannibal replied, always eager to please his young lover.

"I don't want to eat him. The thought of eating him just makes me sick to my stomach." Will grimaced as he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

Hannibal grinned widely as he replied. "Now my dear Will, you know better than to think I would feed you such trash."

They both smirked up at each other as Hannibal gently pulled Will in for another deep kiss as he picked up his young lover bridal style, carrying him to their bed where he intended to make his dear Will moan in such pleasure.

Yes Hannibal was willing to wait for Jack had made a deadly mistake; one that would cost him his very life.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed!


End file.
